kon : meeting room 1
by Rikku-tadakatsu
Summary: ruang meeting antara para character k-on dan para author


WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
map yahk kalo cerita ini ga lucu, bahasanyah ngaur ,sahlah2 kata ato apalah. harap d maklumin kan ini fanfic K-ON yang aku (Serivo tainaka) dan junior kalangi buat jadi harap di maklumin bgt…..

K-ON : MEETING ROOM

~~~_===MEETING ROOM===_~~~

Author1 = Rivo(Serivo Tainaka)  
Author2=Julio(Junior Kalangi)  
Yui = Yuu  
Mio = Rio  
Tsumugi = Tsugiru  
Ritsu = Rikku  
Ui = Oi

Rivo : huuu bosan..  
Julio : ia nih bosan….. enak nya bikin apa yah  
Rivo : gimana kalo bikin k-on fictive aja lagi

Tiba2 beberapa laki2 mendobrak pintu ruang rapat lalu protes

?-? : kami menolak  
Rivo : apa…siapa kalian  
?-? : kamu tidak ingat…..kami ini yang kalian siksa  
Julio : ohh kalian para karakter k-on male version….maaf karna kami kalian tersiksa  
Yuu : permintaap kamu kami trima  
Tsugiru : ok….tapi ingat jangan ulangi lagi bikin keyboard ku rusak biar aku kaya tapi….  
Rivo : tap apa…?  
Julio : ia tapi apa….?  
Tsugiru : tapiiiii….boong hahahahahahah

Brukkkkk…Para Author jatuh…..

Rivo : dasar anak pendiam tapi berbahaya kamu ini Tsugiru  
Julio : ia kamu ini bikin aku gemes aja…..sayang laki2 kalo perempuan sudah aku pacarin kamu  
Rivo : oi ingat kerjaan , bukan mala mau pacarin anak orang  
Julio : ia dehhh maaf…..ok lanjut  
Rivo : ok kembali ke-  
All: leptop….  
Rivo : oi ini bukan acara bukan empat mata tau ini kan acara *dengan mata melotot* insert infestigasi  
pemirsah…(brukkkkk)*dilemmpar Julio ama tempat duduk*  
Julio : kerja oi jangan malah bercandah  
Rivo : sorri… ingan tertawa itu perlu dalam kehidupan  
Julio : ia…tertawa emang perlu tapi kalo tertawa nya kaya kamu, berlebihan gitu , itu bukan sehat…  
Rivo : trus apa dong…?  
Julio : kalo tertawa terus bukanya sehat tapi sakit jiwa dodol  
Rivo : ohhhhhh gitu toh tapi sori sob bukanya hina nih tapi kamu kan kalo udah 1x tertawa ga bisa berhenti  
Julio : ohh iya yah… sorri deh…. Lanjut….  
All : ok…

Setelah merapikan tempat duduk semua orang di ruangan rapat itupun berdiskusih

Rikku : hei Rivo….?  
Rivo : ia kenapa….?  
Rikuu : gimana kalo kita bikin suatu cerita yang menarik anatara aku yang berantem ama Rio.  
Julio : oi rikku coba pikik kan kamu ampir setiap bertemu ama Rio kan selaluh berantem  
Rikku : massa sih…..oi Rio emangnya bener…?  
Rio : dasar pikun…..!  
Rikku : hey apa kamu bilang, aku pikun…emang nya massa sih,Rivo emangnya bener…..?  
Rivo : ga tau deh….

Setelah terhening cukup lama….tiba-tiba….

Yuu : Rivo…..?  
Rivo : apa…?  
Yuu : coba kamu buat cerita fictiev lagi tentang aku mau coba alat music terdisiona seperti angklung,kolintang,gamelan,dll  
All : jangaaaaaan….  
Rivo : lebih baik jangan deh….  
Yuu : emangnya kenapa….  
Rivo : kalo kamu mau bikin telinga Rikku budek ayo kita bikin  
Julio : ia…tapi kasian kan Rikku udah pikun sekarang mau di bikin budek lagi….

Rencana Yuu untuk mencoba alat music tradisonal pun gagal…..

Julio : lalu apa yang akan kita ceritakan pada parab Readers di sana….  
Rivo : ayo dong mikir  
Rikku: bilang-bilang orang mikir tapi kamu sendiri hanya tidur selama rapat ini  
Oi : ia nih…dasar author ga ada modal ide apa2  
Julio : ia dasar Author1 ga ada gunanya….  
yuu : oi diem loh Julio bilang-bilang orang ga ada gunanya satu sendiri makan terus  
Rio : ia nih dasar para Author yang tak punya semangat kerja…..  
Tsugiru : dasar Author-Author ga berpengalaman  
Rio : ia nih para Author nih ga becus semua  
Yuu : aku punya ide…..mendinga kita gebukin aja nih orang-orang

Buk-bak-buk-bak-buk-bak-buk-bak(para Author digebukin semua karakter k-on besreta fansnya)

Rivo : stop…stop….stop oi

Semua pun berhenti

Julio : mari kita lanjutkan, kambali  
All : ke leptop  
Rivo : bukan…bukan  
Julio : ia nih kok rapatnya udah mulai ngaco  
Rivo : sebaiknya sekarang kita pikirin cerita kita berikutnya all  
Yuu : baiklah  
Rikku : ok sekarang serius yah…  
Rio : baik…sekarang aku akan serius .…. *sing* rocker juga manusia  
Rivo : bikan gitu dodol…..lanjut  
Tsugiru : ehhh sekarang apa yang akan kita pikirkan dulu  
Rivo : cerita selanjutnya akan bagaimana nih  
Julio : aku ada ide….?  
All : apa…..?  
Julio : bagai mana jika kita bikin aliran lagu k-on menjadi rock  
Rivo : jangan…..tunggu aku puny aide yang lebih bagus…..!  
All : apa itu…..?  
Rivo : bagai mana jika k-on male version kita bikin akan satu cerita dengan k-on female version, gimana cemerlang nga ide gw  
Julio : boleh jug aide loh…..  
K-on male : boleh juga….tapi…?  
Rivo : tapi apa…..?  
K-on male : kita butuh persetujuan dari k-on female version  
Rivo : kalo itu tenang aja….kalo persetujuan biar Julio yang urus… ia kan Julio  
Julio : ia benar….yang penting kalian siap-siap aja di next story yah…  
K-on male : ok kami siap-sipa dulu yah… dada

K-on male version pun meninggalkan ruang rapat

Rivo : Author Julio tampaknya kita akan sibuk 2 bulan ini jadi ayo kita berjuang  
Julio : ia Author Rivo ayo berjuang….DEMI K-ON  
Rivo : ia…. DEMI K-ON

Rivo : jadi untuk para pembaca nantikan cerita fictif berukutnya dari kami yah…. Tx all

~~~~_====- ™THE™ ™END™-====_~~~~

BUAT PARA PEMBACA NANTIKAN CERITA BERIKUTNYA DARI KAMI JADI…JANGAN LEWATKAN…..


End file.
